Origins
by Shonoki Umi
Summary: Kylie is a 14 year old soldier with a past she knows nothing about. Why is she a soldier, and why is she doing all this? Maybe a run in with a legend can answer her questions. Rated for language and violence.
1. Origins chapter 1

Okay since this is my first posting, I'm just going to do what everyone else does. The only character I own is Kylie. Nobody else. Please review and I will post the next chapter soon.

Nooooo" the vision flashed in her mind over and over, the nightmare that had no end. "NO!" she yelled as she shot up out of bed. "It was...just a dream." She said panting. Sweat poured down her face. "That's the fifth time this week." she said. "What is with the yelling?" came a voice from the corner of the dark room. "Sorry Wolf." She said, "Just another nightmare." The girl across the room got up, Sniper Wolf was a member of the rebel group, Foxhound, trying to get their hands on the new nuclear weapon, Metal Gear. She was an excellent sniper, with a keen eye, and she only missed on purpose. Wolf walked over to the girl, "You're dripping in sweat, and in the middle of Alaska too." Wolf put her hand on the girls head. "Kylie, you're burning up." Kylie, a 14 year old girl had been recruited by the rebel group about seven years ago. She had trained with some of the best, one of which was Grey Fox. Kylie had been training since she was five, he had been somewhat of a second father to her. Three months before her seventh birthday, a man with long white hair, a trench coat, and revolver came and took her away to join Foxhound. She learned later that the man was Revolver Ocelot, second in command of the rebel group. "I'm fine." Kylie replied quickly, "I told you it was just a dream." Wolf looked at her with her green eyes. "The same one?" she asked. Kylie shook her head yes. "I told you," Wolf said while getting up, "Fox isn't here so he isn't going to be killed by Metal Gear." She handed Kylie two pills. "Take these, they'll help you sleep." Kylie took the pills and thanked Wolf. "No more nightmares," she said, "you need to be up early tomorrow."  
  
The next morning, Kylie woke up late because of the pills she took the night before. "9:00! Why didn't anybody wake me up." She jumped out of her cot, got dressed, and headed for the briefing building. The compound on which she was staying was in the middle of Alaska, quiet a good distance from any civilization. It was composed of three buildings, the mess hall, the barracks, and the briefing building. The weren't very big, the mess hall wasn't meant for more than 50 people, the rebel group had a little under a hundred. The briefing building was no more than a square room, one window, a large table, and some chairs. The barracks, the largest building, was partly underground. It had only sixty rooms, so some of the soldiers shared rooms. There were a few other places on the compound as well. There was a firing range behind the mess hall, and the woods nearby made good cover for practicing for sneaking, sniping, and spying.  
  
"Kylie." Kylie stopped running and looked around. "Kylie!" the voice she heard was louder now. "Umm, hello?" she replied confused.

Well there's chapter one. I will post the next chapter soon, I hopeing by tomorow. Please review and let me know what you think. Thak you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story except Kylie. That is all.

I realized that I didn't give a very detailed description of Kylie before so here it goes.

Kylie is a 14 year old girl but she looks like she's a lot younger than that. She has black hair that comes just above her shoulders and she has the same eyes as Snake (green and slitted). That's about it.

Enjoy

"Umm, hello?" Kylie asked to the unseen voice. "Stop playing stupid girl!" the voice said in a harsh tone. "Mantis. Sorry, I just woke up." Kylie recognized the voice, it belonged to another member of the group, Psycho Mantis.

Psycho Mantis was one of the unique members of the group. He had psychic talents and could control people at will. He had taught Kylie how to focus her senses and how to sense danger or people nearby.

"Don't worry about over sleeping. Wolf told us about last night. Meet me in the woods, we need to train." Kylie agreed and headed for the woods, knowing full well that it wasn't for training. Kylie reached the woods and was right away taken control of by Mantis. "Let's see what you have been dreaming about." Mantis said coolly as he searched her mind. Kylie stood there, subconsciously knowing what was happening, but not able to do anything.

Before she knew it the session was over and she was on the ground with a splitting headache. "I wish you would warn me before you did that." Kylie said while rubbing her head. "If I had, your mind would have wondered, and then you would have a worse headache from me searching." Mantis replied coolly. Kylie sat up straight and looked over at Mantis. "So, what did you find?" Mantis looked straight ahead, his mask hiding his expression. "Well?" Kylie probed. Mantis looked toward her "I'm not sure whether it's a dream or a premonition." He said, "It's quite interesting." He looked straight ahead again and Kylie could feel a chill up her spine. "Don't get to interested, I don't need a headache right now." She got up. "Do you know where Wolf is?" Kylie asked while dusting herself off. "The briefing room." Mantis replied without moving.

"Thanks." Kylie replied and headed for the briefing room.

"Where have you been?" A gruff voice asked from the doorway of the mess hall. Kylie knew instantly who the voice belonged to, it was the same voice she heard so many years ago, and it made her cringe. Revolver Ocelot, aka Shalshaska, stepped from the doorway and right in front of Kylie. Ocelot was second in command of the group. He was an expert with revolvers, a regular sharp shooter. He reminded Kylie of one of the cowboys in the old western movies. Kylie despised Ocelot since the day she met him. He took her away from her lessons with Grey Fox and the only home she really had, and recruited her into Fox Hound. His shifty eyes made her feel uneasy.

"Have you seen Wolf?" Kylie asked impatiently. "Now, now, is that any way to address your boss." Ocelot said in a mocking tone. Kylie hated when he talked to her like that. It made her feel inferior, and she hated that above all else, none the less she knew he was right. "Sorry." Kylie said roughly. "See, that wasn't so hard." Ocelot said while reaching out to pat Kylies head. Kylie jerked away and glared at him. "What, don't you trust me?" Ocelot asked with a smirk. Kylie gaze a look of pure hatred. "I haven't liked nor trusted you since the day you took me away from my home." Kylie hissed. Ocelot held his hand to his heart. "Why Kylie, I'm hurt." He said sarcastically. "SHUT UP!!" Kylie yelled, her eyes flashing with rage. Ocelot's faced changed rapidly from sarcasm to anger. "Watch your mouth wench!" he said, raising his hand to hit her. Kylie closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit. "That's enough!" came another male voice.

Okay, that's all for now. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review, it will make me type faster . Hope you like it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Kylie, and nothing more.

Thanks to all that reviewed, I will only post the next chapter if I get reviews. I hope you like it so far.

Kylie looked up to see what stopped the incoming blow, and who was yelling. She opened one eye and saw someone standing in front of her. She looked up and saw the man Liquid standing over her. Liquid was the leader of Fox hound. He spoke with a French accent and was very good at hand to hand combat. Kylie had been told that Liquid had a twin brother named Snake that was trying to stop the groups cause. Quite frankly, she didn't know nor care what that cause was to begin with. All she knew was that it involved her and that she was to get rid of anybody that stood in the way.

"This doesn't seem to be a good day for you, now does it Shadow." Liquid said, still standing over her. Liquid had given Kylie the code name Shadow when she first came to the group. He said it was because she would be specializing in stealth operations and had to go on seen, he was the only to call her that name though. By this time Kylie was standing at attention, trying not to look him in the eyes. "I suppose not sir." She replied. Liquid gave a snicker, pulled Ocelot over to the side and started talking to him. Kylie wasn't to sure about what was going on so she slipped off to the briefing room.

"There you are." Wolf said as she laid a map out in front of her. "Come, there is something I want to show you." Kylie walked over to the table. "Thanks for the sleeping pills last night." Kylie said. "No problem, it was good for both of us." Wolf replied as she scanned the map. "Here." Wolf pointed to a spot on the map marked with a red dot, "That is where they are storing Metal Gear." She said. Kylie examined the terrain around the dot. It was surrounded by cliffs and frozen water all the way around. A small path led to the back of the storage facility. "It makes sense." She said after looking over the map some more. "It's set on top a cliff which would take a while to scale and the water way around it is a sheet of ice at this time of the year." Wolf looked down at Kylie. "My, aren't we observant." Kylie glared at Wolf for a moment. "Not really, anybody with eyes could see the lay out of the terrain. If I wanted to be observant I would tell you that we have a limited number of ways of getting in." Wolf smirked at the comment and nodded. "Are you always this cocky in the morning?" She asked playfully as she drew a line from the facility to the compound. "You are right though, are entrances are limited." Wolf said. "There is an entrance through the waterway, but it wired to an alarm system, not to mention that the water is freezing. The back door is out of the question. It to obvious and there are a number of checkpoints to go through. The heliport on top would be are best bet so far." Wolf finished. Kylie looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't you think that landing a copter or whatever full of Foxhound troops will draw some unwanted attention. Besides where are we going to get an aircraft?" She pointed out. "Gurlugavich gave Liquid a Hind D as a present for getting a hold of Metal Gear." Wolf replied. "And what about the fact that the heliport is probably guarded?" Kylie questioned further. Wolf smiled. "We sent Decoy Octopus over as a spy awhile ago to check on how heavily guarded the place was. He should be back tomorrow." Kylie nodded. "Even if it isn't heavily guarded, won't it be difficult to sneak a Hind D onto the heliport?" Kylie asked, still not sure with the plan. "Not if we get enough of our own in first." Came a gruff voice from the door way. Kylie turned to see yet another member of Foxhound.

Vulcan Raven, a shaman from an Indian tribe some where in Alaska, was walking into the room. He had to turn to the side to fit through the doorway, his raven never leaving his shoulder unless told to. Vulcan was covered in tattoos that all had there own meaning. His weapon of choice reminded Kylie of an oversized Tomy gun. In some ways he was similar to Mantis. Raven taught Kylie how to 'communicate' with some of the animals near the compound. Raven, mantis, and Wolf were the closest thing to friends that Kylie had here, and she enjoyed their company, most of the time.

If we get enough of our troops into the storage facility to get rid of and replace the guards already there, we have a good chance of taking over the place." Raven was now completely in the room now, taking up a lot of space. "That is a good idea, but it all depends on how many soldiers there are at the facility." Wolf said she was now on the other side of the table, "We'll have to wait till Decoy gets back with his information." Raven nodded in understanding. He looked down at Kylie and then nodded to the bird on his shoulder. The bird flew over to Kylie and landed on her shoulder, earning him a gentle pet on the head. "Has Liquid said anything about it yet?" Kylie asked. Both comrades shook there heads 'no'. Kylie thought for a moment. "So I guess we wait till Octopus gets back with the info then." Wolf nodded and Kylie let out a sigh.

Decoy Octopus was another member of Foxhound. He was a master of disguise and could look like anybody he wanted. He took his job seriously, and sometimes would even drain the blood from some of the people he'd be impersonating, just to insert it into his own body. Kylie hadn't seen him before, or if she did he was in disguise. She didn't want to wait till he got back with the information. She was bored and wanted to get the operation started. Wolf saw the growing anticipation in Kylie's eyes. "If your bored Kylie, go get your rifle and we'll practice." Kylie looked up at Wolf and smiled. She loved to practice sniping and sneaking, and recently she had been getting better at it. "You have fifteen minutes to get ready. Meet me in the woods when you're down." Wolf said and then left.

Kylie ran back to her room to get ready. Once there, she grabbed some pentazime (stops you from shaking), and then put her hair up in a messy ponytail. It wasn't till she turned around to grab her gun did Kylie notice a long package lying on her cot. "Huh? What's this?" She looked at it and realized that it was addressed to her. She picked it up and searched for a return address but found none. "Hmm, I wonder who it's from." Kylie glanced at the clock. "Crap, only five minutes." She looked at the package 'later' she thought as she hid it under her cot before she grabbed her gun and dashed out the door.

Kylie stood at the edge of the woods and ducked behind a large tree. She had gone through drill before. Wolf used pellets during the drills, but she still took it seriously. Kylie flattened against the tree and strained her ears to hear anything out of the ordinary. There was no other sound except that of the birds and her own breathing. 'Damn, does she have to be so quiet?' Kylie thought as she tried focusing. The birds prevented this from happening so Kylie reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact case. She opened it to reveal a small mirror. 'Now let's see where you're at.' Kylie thought to herself as she angled the mirror to see behind her. She then picked up a rock and tossed it at a nearby tree. Thunk****. As soon as the rock hit the tree Kylie scanned the area as fast as possible with the mirror. 'There' Wolf was in a tree a few feet away and had just turned to see what the sound was. Kylie ducked and crawled through the brush toward the tree. "Damn it." Kylie could hear Wolf curse under her breath and smiled to herself.

She was tired of getting hit even before she had time to step foot with in the boundaries. She had come up with the mirror trick a while back but never got a chance to practice it. Kylie was halfway to the tree when she heard Wolf move slightly. Kylie stopped and pulled her mirror out again with very little movement. She tilted it till she could see Wolf in her tree. It looked like she was talking to somebody. 'Her codec must have gone off.' Kylie told her self as she crawled to a nearby tree and flattened against it. 'I wonder who would call during a training session.' Kylie thought. She accessed her codec and set it to Wolf's frequency.

Kylie had been equipped with nanomachines when she was younger, before she came to the compound. She had gotten a codec the day after she left. She didn't like the fact that there where little machines in her body monitoring her at all times, but she eventually got use to it and soon taught herself how to access other peoples codecs when she got board.

-Click- (O=Ocelot W=Wolf)

O: Is the session over yet?

W: No, but it will be soon, she's a fast learner with a new trick.

O: Not surprising, she was born...

W: What's the matter?

O: Our conversation is being monitored.

'Crap! How did he know, did I do something wrong?' Kylie mentally kicked herself and crouched down again and waited to see if they continued talking.

W: Do you know who it is?

O: No. I don't want the girl to find out so I'm cutting off this transmission.

W: Right, ending transmission.

-Click-

Ocelot ended the transmission and Wolf resumed her position in the tree. Kylie, by this time had made her way to the back of Wolfs hiding spot and was taking aim. A little red dot appeared and made its way to where Wolfs head would be if she sat up. Kylie purposely stepped on a twig making it snap, and making Wolf turn around, only to be hit in the forehead by a few pellets from Kylie's gun. Wolf smirked at the growing smile on Kylies face and jumped down from her position. "Good job Kylie." She said while messing up her hair. "I especially like your little distraction." Wolf finished. Kylie smiled again, "I thought you would." Wolf looked down at her watch. "You have 20 minutes before lunch, that time is yours." She said and walked off.

Kylie walked back to the barracks thinking about he codec conversation between Wolf and Ocelot. 'What were they talking about that they didn't want me to find out about? Ocelot said something about me being born. Did he know my real family?' The question continued to swim through Kylies head as she reached the barracks.

I end here. Review please. I will post the next chapter if you do. Promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone. Thanks to those that Reviewed. I really appreciate it. Also, I finally figured out how to put chapters in instead of posting them as a new story, so if you are wondering why some of my stories disappeared I just transferred them to the original first chapter is all. Okay then.

Disclaimer: I only Own Kylie, not Snake, not Liquid, not even the pansy Otacon (sorry Otacon fans.)

Kylie walked into the room and laid down on her cot and stared at the ceiling. She rolled over on her side and grabbed the package from underneath. "I almost forgot about this." She said to her self as she started to open it. Once the package was open Kylie almost dropped the contents onto the floor in shock. In her hand was a sheathed katana. The sheath was old and worn but inside was an extremely well made blade. "This can't be what I think it is." Kylie lifted the blade and set it on her index finger. "Perfectly balanced." She noted. Kylie looked at the hilt and noticed there was something wrapped around it. "Hello, what do we have here?" Kylie unwrapped the small piece of paper and read it.

Dear Kylie,

I regret to inform you that Grey Fox has died. The sword you know hold in your hand was indeed his. He told me that if anything was to happen to him to give it to you. You were his only student, and he was sorry he ever let you leave. Once again, I am sorry to tell you this horrible news. Be safe.

Yours Truly,

Naomi Hunter.

Kylie starred at the paper through tear filled eyes, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "How...How could this have happened?" Kylie asked her self while letting the note fall to the ground. Kylie's knees gave way, forcing her to sit on her cot. She held the sheathed blade close to her as she let tears fall freely down her cheeks. She hadn't cried like this sense she left her home with Gray Fox. Then a thought struck her. How did Naomi know where she was? She hadn't had any contact with her sense a year before Ocelot showed up.

Naomi Hunter used to live with Grey Fox, she was his sister and she helped take care of Kylie. Naomi had left South Africa a year before Ocelot showed up to take Kylie away. Some of Kylie's earliest memories where of Naomi teaching her how to play hopscotch after a training session with Fox. Kylie couldn't remember anything about her life past the age of 5. It was all a blur to her, almost like it never happened.

Kylie wiped some tears away from her eyes as she starred at the note on the floor, then she noticed something. In the corner of the note was more writing but it was small. Kylie picked the note up and examined the small print closer. "1...4...0...2...6." Kylie looked at it again. "140.26. It's a codec frequency!" Kylie was about to access her codec when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall. Kylie starred at the frosted glass window of her door and waited for the approaching footsteps to stop. The footsteps got closer and a blurred image of a person stopped in front of the door. "Kylie, are you in there?" Called Wolfs voice. Kylie quickly hid the sword under her cot and rushed to open the door. "There you are. You should have been..." Wolf stopped in mid sentence and reached out to wipe a tear stain off of Kylie's cheek. Kylie unconsciously flinched at the touch. "You've been crying, mind telling me why?" Wolf asked. Kylie starred at Wolf and forced back the oncoming tears. "I umm...received a message earlier." Kylie said while walking over to her cot. Wolf walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "What did this message say?" Wolf prodded. Kylie could feel the tears forming as the contents of the note replayed in her head. "Fox is...is..." Kylie couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She handed the note to Wolf as tears started to find there way down her tan cheeks once again. Wolf read the note then sat down next to Kylie. "Not to be rude Kylie, but you can't let this get to you. We're in the middle of an operation and we can't afford to make any mistakes." Kylie wiped away the tears and nodded in agreement. She knew full well what could happen to a person if emotions got in the way in the middle of a battle field. "I just wanted to tell you that Decoy Octopus is back early. There will be a meeting in the briefing room in about a half hour." Wolf walked to the door and opened it. "Don't be late."

Kylie cleaned up and changed her close. She looked over at the clock and realized that she had twenty-five minutes left. "I need some air." Kylie walked outside and headed for the platform where Wolf was hiding earlier. She laid down on her back and starred up through the tops of the trees. Kylie glanced at her watch. "Fifteen minutes.....I wonder who that codec frequency belonged to." Kylie accessed her codec and rolled over onto her stomach.

(N=Naomi, K=Kylie)

Ring Ring

N: Hello, who is this?

K: Naomi?

N: Kylie?!

K: It's good to hear from you again.

N: Same here. You got my message then.

K: ...Yeah....

N: I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner.

K: When did it happen?

N: A year after you left, he was sent to fight in Zanzibar. He was killed there.

K:......

N: Are you okay?

K: I just found out one of the only people I consider family died. How do you think I am.

N: I see your point sorry for asking. I know how you feel though.

K: Naomi, how did you find me?

N: Hm? Oh, I used your nanos.

K: You what?

N: Your nanomachines. There is a sort of tracer on them that I used to find you. So what are you doing in Alaska?

K: Nothing much. Training mostly.

N: I see. So in other words classified.

K: .....

N: Thought so.

K Hey Naomi, did you talk to him before he died?

N: Yes, I did. That was when he told me to give you his sword if anything were to happen.

K: Did he ever mention anything to you about my parents after I left?

N: Huh? Where did that come from?

K: Just answer the question please.

N: No, he didn't tell me anything.

K: would you tell me if he had?

N: Why the sudden interest in you Parents all of the sudden?

K: Just something I heard...well almost heard earlier.

-Snap-

N: What was that?

K: Someone's coming, I have to go.

N: Alright, be careful Kylie.

K: No worries there. Bye.

Click

I end it here. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R

Review Comments

Crimson Lord: In response to your comment I received recently, let me just inform you that I am only 16. There are going to be some mistakes in my work, and some things are going to happen that aren't possible. This is an alternate storyline to the game Twin Snakes. I don't mind that you inform me of my grammatical errors, but please don't criticize what happens in the story. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Hehehe, uhhhh…. hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in…well forever. I have been working on a total of four stories since I had last posted. One is done now and another will be posted up here on fanfiction soon. The third one is the sequel to the one on quizilla (the finished one), and this one is the fourth one. I decided to try a new style of typing, I hope it will make it easier to read. Okay enough blabbing from me lets get started.

Kylie flattened herself on the platform and looked over the edge toward the source of the sound. Ocelot and Liquid were coming into view, and seemed to be talking about something.

"So does she know or suspect anything yet?" Liquid asked as they came to a stop under the tree Kylie was in.

"Not a thing. All she knows is what she's been told. She doesn't have a clue." Ocelot replied leaning against the tree. Kylie slowed her breathing down so that the men below wouldn't notice her.

"She's a very special girl." Ocelot said. "She out smarted Wolf today. Mantis and Vulcan both said that she is progressing rapidly. She has great potential."

"Yes I have heard. It seems to me that being a soldier is in her blood." Liquid replied. Kylie scoffed mentally. She hated being a soldier and working for the likes of Liquid and Ocelot.

Ocelot snickered. "That not the only thing in her blood." Liquid looked at the whit haired man questioningly. "I've seen her fight some of the other soldiers in hand to hand." Ocelot continued. "Her style is similar to yours, mixed with some of Foxes."

Liquid looked at Ocelot, he was starting to get bored. "She is an extremely fast learner. Her reflexes are about as quick as that mouth of hers." Kylie glared down at Ocelot. 'He's one to talk.'

"What are you getting at?" Liquid asked, obviously at the end of his patience. "Ocelot took out his revolver and fiddled with it. "I'm thinking we were wrong about the other six. I think she might be your…" Ocelot stopped talking as his eyes glazed over. "Whats the matter?!" Liquid yelled.

Ocelot didn't answer. 'Why did he stop, what was he going to say?' Kylie thought. Then it hit her, Ocelot was under Mantis's control. 'Mantis, where ever you are, I'm going to hurt you when I find you.'

Ocelot shook his head then looked around. "I'm sorry. We should head back. Decoy returned earlier then expected." Ocelot walked off with a very ticked of Liquid following. As soon as they were gone and out of ear shot, Kylie stood up and called out for Mantis.

"Heh, it's not nice to eavesdrop." Mantis said as he appeared in midair. A slight growling sound could be heard coming from Kylie. "Why did you do that!?" she yelled. "He knows something about me, I have a right to know what it is!"

Mantis disappeared and reappeared on the platform right in front of Kylie.

"Something's are better left unknown." With that Mantis vanished leaving Kylie alone to wonder what Ocelot was talking about.

Author: There you go. I'll try to update more often, but I'm not making any promises. Review's are always appreciated.


End file.
